The Colour of Love and Blood
by Lady J0
Summary: Life of Leslie Thompkins: her childhood, how she met Thomas Wayne etc. R&R pls!


**The Colour of Love and Blood: Life of Leslie Thompkins**

My parents died on Christmas Eve after I became the age of two. We were very poor, couldn't even afford a roof to sleep under. They were frozen to death on Crime Alley, after wrapping me with their jackets (if you could call them jackets) and our only blanket. That was how I survived. Or at least that was what Dr. Esther Thompkins told me. Dr. Thompkins was the lady who found me on Christmas morning. She took me in, fed me, bred me, and named me. Since I never knew my real last name, she gave me hers. Thus, I was named – Leslie Thompkins. 

I hated myself being an orphan. I hated to see other children walking down the street, with each hand in each of their parents'. Yet I was thankful to at least have Dr. Thompkins. She was not married, so I was like a daughter to her, and she was like a mother to me. Although I never knew what having a real mother would feel like, I guess that was the closest I would ever feel like having a real mother. But it did not last long. 

On the Christmas Eve when I was ten, Dr. Thompkins and I went to the spot where she found me. We brought two roses in the colour of love and blood for my parents. Then it happened. Too fast. And she was too slow. She struggled. She resisted. She died. Her belly was red, covered with her hands. The man with the stained knife ran with her purse. I cried. Police came. She died – on the exact same spot my parents died ten years ago. 

I made a vow to my parents and Dr. Thompkins. I vowed that I would save as many people as I could for the rest of my life. I went to medical school. I thought that was the best way to fulfill my vow. Well, I never thought of any other ways until _he_ suggested an alternative twenty-five years after. However, the money I inherited from Dr. Thompkins was only able to cover my first year tuition. I had to get scholarships and work as a teacher assistant in order to continue my education. 

There was this student in my class, who always competed with me for scholarships. He was very intelligent. We were the two top students in the class. I did not understand why he needed scholarships. With his money, he could probably buy the entire medical school! Finally, on a fine day after class as he was leaving with is best friend, Matthew Thorne, I approached him. I had to talk to him. 

"Excuse me, Thomas. Can we talk?" I asked in a rather annoyed tone. He was a handsome lad with dark hair, angular features and well built. 

"Sure," he said and turned to Matt. "I'll catch you later!" Matt gave him an 'ooh~' look, but we ignored him. We went to a quiet hallway. 

"Why are you applying for scholarships?" I went straight to the point. 

He didn't quite follow and reacted with a "Huh?" 

"Why in the world do you need scholarships for? With your family's fortune, you could probably buy the entire school!" I didn't realize I was yelling. He protested, but I wasn't listening. "I, on the other hand, do not even have a spare penny to spend! If I do not get the scholarships, I can't continue!! My life will be over! Don't you understand?! I won't be able to get a doctor degree! I do not have a family that can buy me a degree!!" 

The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I had just said. I felt terrible. He shook his head. 

"I work hard to earn my mark, not buy," he said calmly. "And I will _earn_ my degree. I apply for scholarships because I do not want to depend on my family. I want to prove that I can do just as well without the money," he paused. "Because I do not want people to see me the way you do." 

I felt horrible. I knew that he was very clever, and that he did not need to bribe at all to graduate as the valedictorian. I apologized softly, but I did not know whether he heard it or not, since he had already turned to leave. 

A week later, the nominees for the scholarships were up. Thomas Wayne's name was not on it. Weird, I thought. I decided to ask him about it after class. As I was packing up, he approached me. 

"Hi, I'm sorry about last..." I started to apologize. 

He interrupted me. "It's all right. I was being selfish. I never really thought that there are others who really depend on the money." 

I gave him a grateful smile. 

"The rest of the nominees do not stand a chance," my savior continued, smiling back. 

"I know, thank you," I didn't know what else to say. I cried right there. He didn't expect that, neither did I. 

"Umm…" he tried to think of something to stop me from crying, since we were getting looks. "Hey, it's ok. I can still graduate without the scholarship. Don't worry! I can buy my degree, remember?" 

I stopped crying and looked at him to see whether he was serious. He wasn't. We both laughed. 

Since then, the three of us became best friends. I learned that Matt was really bright as well. He was the smart one in his family. His younger brother dropped out of school without a high school diploma. 

Years later, Thomas graduated as the valedictorian (without any briberies) as expected. He got married several years later and had a lovely boy named Bruce. As for Matt, his younger brother (who is now a crime boss) forced him into losing his medical license and becoming the crime doctor. We have lost contact with him. I had a small clinic on Crime Alley for homeless families, making sure that my history would not become theirs. Unfortunately, history repeated itself without mercy. 

One night as I was preparing beds for the homeless families, I heard a loud gunshot. It struck my heart. Not that it was strange to hear a gunshot once in a while on Crime Alley, but every time I hear a scream or a gunshot, my heart skips a beat. Sirens came minutes after: police cars and ambulances. I went out to see if I could help. When I saw who the victims were, I almost broke down, but I didn't. I had to be brave in front of young Bruce. I pushed my way through the crowd. 

"Bruce!" I called to him, opening my arms for him. I comforted him as he sobbed in my arms. "It's alright, Bruce. It's going to be fine." 

I couldn't believe people from the press had the heart to take pictures as he wept. Yelling at them would do no good, but make Bruce feel worse. I gave Bruce a rose, in the colour of love and blood. 

He took it. "Mom and Dad are dead." 

"I know, dear. Alfred and I are here. It's going to be fine." 

"No, it's not." 

"Trust me, dear. I know how it feels like. Trust me," the memory of my childhood rushed back all at once. In this same alley, instead of the Waynes, I saw Dr. Thompkins. Dead. Helpless. I hadn't had anyone to give me hugs, to comfort me, to understand me. It didn't matter anymore, as long as I was there for Bruce – as long as I was making someone feel better than I had felt. 

He was only eight years old. He too, like me, made a vow, except that his vow was a lot darker than mine. It had more hatred and anger. He wanted revenge. I tried to dissuade him, but failed. "No, Leslie. You don't understand. This is the only way." 

I couldn't dissuade him, so I support him. Every once in while, he comes by late at night in the form of a bat, usually an injured bat. I would try my best to restore him, just like I would to all the helpless people on the street. I keep my vow. 


End file.
